


The Depth Of An Ocean

by Marked_by_moonlight



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: There’s a reason men are frightened of the Sea.Or in which Elizabeth Swann sees the violence of Jack Sparrow, through the years, and she muses.





	The Depth Of An Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or any recognizable characters.
> 
> Spoilers for Dead Man’s Chest, At World’s End, and Dead Men Tell No Tales.
> 
> Jack/Elizabeth is one sided in this fic.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions Of Non Con, Sexual Assault, violence, alcohol, attempted murder. If this triggers you, please don’t read it.
> 
> A/N: This thing practiclly wrote itself. My brain was thinking about Amber Heard and Johnny Depp, and wouldn’t leave me alone till I wrote this. The title comes from a Nikita Gill poem (A Thousand Stories Long.)

The first time she sees Jack hit a woman, she’s too shocked to comprehend what she’s just seen. It wasn’t in a battle, nor in self defense, it was in horrid, raw, unadulterated violence. She doesn’t tell Will. Tortuga was filled with pirates, but she didn’t expect this. Perhaps she should have. Elizabeth Swann was no fool, or so she thought.

So when it happens a second time, she’s as surprised as the first. This time it’s some scorned whore and he’s staggering drunk. Gibbs is behind him, shaking his head. Will’s absence is striking, no wonder Jack made him stay behind. Elizabeth feels a heavy weight sit low in her stomach. She wonders how many times has Jack Sparrow hurt women like her, women like the one cowering in the corner of the room under her pettiskirts.

She pays it no mind. Thinks he could never hurt her. That he’s a better man than that. That it’s just because he’s too full of rum to think straight. It isn’t though. 

The violence continues. Will still doesn’t know, but he doesn’t think too highly of Jack in the first place. She briefly wonders what her father would say, probably that she’s in over her head. That she should leave, and perhaps she should.

She doesn’t.

It takes Will’s death for her to see his true colors. Her husband is now Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and as Jack Sparrow carries her to safety she wonders if he’ll think differently of her.

He doesn’t.

She says her piece as the Pirate King. They win against the British Fleet, narrowly. After the crew has gone below deck, she and Jack remain. He has a bottle of rum in one hand, and his compass in the other.

He leers at her, and suddenly she is afraid. Wants to jump overboard and ask Calypso to carry her to safety. He doesn’t move forward, just takes a swig of his bottle. 

Once it is empty he tosses it at her feet. As he turns to walk away, he says the most horrifying thing she’s heard in years. “Young William’s not here to protect you now Lizzie. And it is your wedding night after all.”

His laugh echoes around her in the dark.

It takes her a moment to realize she is shaking.

She wants to scream. Like she did so long ago when Barbossa showed her his form on the Pearl.

Jack doesn’t come to her chambers that night. She is glad.

She makes it back to Shipwreck Cove after her tumble with Will in the Locker. 

Weeks turn to months as her stomach swells. She’s taken to wearing dresses again, easier to hide the fact that she’s with child. She names him Henry. He grows tall and lean, like his father.

She tells him stories of pirates, both good and bad. Tells him of her adventures, and privately hopes he’ll never have any of his own.

So when her boy goes off to save his father, she lets him. Thinks that perhaps that’s the Turner curse. For the sons to save their fathers. 

The Cove is quiet these days. Sometimes she sits upon the moors and stares at the sea, wondering what happened to Jack Sparrow.

So when her boy brings home her husband, healthy and bright, she runs to him. 

Then she sees the girl in the blue dress clinging to her boy. She shoos her boys inside, telling them to have one of the lackeys to put a kettle on. 

“I’m Elizabeth Turner. Will’s wife. It’s nice to meet you.” 

The girl smiles, her black curls tucked behind one ear. “Carina Smyth. Or Barbossa now I suppose. I just learned he was my father.”

Elizabeth felt shock roll over her like angry waves

“I knew your father when I was your age. He’s a piece of work, and a good pirate.”

“Was. My father died a fortnight ago.”

Grief was written plain over the girl’s face.

“My condolences.” Elizabeth cleared her throat. “Do you know Captain Jack Sparrow?”

“I do, yes.” Carina nodded.

“Did he ever-“ started Elizabeth

“Hit me? No, but he threatened my life at least once. My father was irate when he found out. Henry nearly ran Jack through with his sword after it was done.”

Her brave boy, just like his father. Never let it be said that Elizabeth Turner turned away women in need. Henry had brought home a stray, she thought wrily. Perhaps he got that from her.

Clicking her tongue, she gathered her skirts and shepherded the girl towards the manor.

The Stars glittered above them, like tiny fireflies. They would recover from the violence they suffered from at sea. Elizabeth could, at times, feel the ghosts that haunted her. She thought that Carina Smyth-Barbossa could too.


End file.
